


Destiny's Book

by rejectbaboon



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Dark Merlin, Gen, M/M, Poetry, Post Finale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-26
Updated: 2013-05-26
Packaged: 2017-12-13 01:18:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/818260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rejectbaboon/pseuds/rejectbaboon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After sending Arthur to Avalon, Merlin loses himself, because how can one side of a coin survive without its other half? It's time for him to take matters into his own hands.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Destiny's Book

**Author's Note:**

> You can take this either as gen or as slash..I had intended for it to be slash but it can be read as gen if it bothers you! Also, it's not perfect seeing as I have written it immediatly after the finale..and it's my first attempt at poetry as well. I accept all kinds of criticism and..hope you like it.

The sun is shining today as any other day, recently,  
And the birds are basking in it`s warmth.  
The wind is ruffling their feathers,  
And they`re chirping happily.

The air is real in my nostrils,  
The world too bright, all around,  
But something is broken inside me,  
And I scream when I fall to the ground.

It echoes and strikes through the eons,  
It shatters the peace of the world  
Not just this moment, but earlier,  
When it first began to unfold.

When time was a child in it`s cradle  
And three dots of light were uniting  
To write the beginning of the end.

But I raise my eyes to the sun now,  
And it shivers and we share gold,  
And the peace is disturbed once again  
With the signes of a mighty storm.

For you gave me this power to wield,  
You unleashed me onto this world,  
With a force, oh, too heavy inside me  
For only just me to support.

And I had existed for millions  
And millions of centuries,  
I was around from the start,  
When you opened the book on your lap,  
Oh, and decided to give me a form.

On a night of heavy darkness  
The brightest star fell from behind the clouds  
And it crashed, so hard, to the ground  
Breaking in two with an echoing sound.

And your right hand was holding  
One half, where it lay near a village,  
While your left one took hold of the other half  
And threw it so far, in the distance.  
So it hit the walls of a castle,  
And took form from the Blue Blood`s longing.

And we met once again, me and my half,  
So different and yet the same,  
Both with blue eyes,  
I to raise him to greatness,  
He to shoulder my pain…

And we played by the book  
We respected the lines  
But along the way, your characters took life  
For it was not just written,  
For it took a free will,  
The decision to crown Albion  
With the Once and Future King.

Well, for light, there is darkness,  
For love, there is hate,  
For doom, there is greatness,  
For the fearsome, the brave.

Pure in appearance,  
Eyes bright as the sky,  
Evil took form in the shape  
..of a child.  
And he grew, along with the hatred  
And the Blue Blood`s protected,  
United in their cradle, the evilness festered.

And we crashed and fought,  
In battles and wars  
Of bodies and will,  
Of choises and soul.  
With the mightiest swords,  
Forged in the wind dweller`s breath,  
With the aid of my gold eyes  
And arms full of strength,  
You stood and watched you great story unfold.

Your Albion won, but I and my half?  
Our star was before it, what happened to us?  
I am too late now, his bier I can't see,  
For the sun took cover, and wind rattles trees.

The world is in danger as the wolves howl,  
And great bolts of lightening shatter the ground.  
All around me fire takes life,  
And I curse you forever as I gaze towards the sky.

I swear by the mightiest to take it all back,  
To raise hounds of darkness and roses of black.  
To shatter all life force, to demolish the world,  
The fire so high, of you book to take hold,  
As you cursed me forever, to live and to see  
The world that was shaped by my half and by me.  
I refuse to obey, I will bring him back  
If it costs me whatever, I shall live with my half.  
I have no care for Albion, nor for your book,  
You can drown in the seas, you can perish together  
For I and my half, we shall raise to the sky,  
Or wander the earth, united forever.


End file.
